cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Popcorn Cookie/OvenBreak
Popcorn Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26th, 2016, alongside her Pet, Picky Tomato. She has the ability to blast a beam out of her glasses that destroys obstacles, converting them and Jellies into Popcorn Jellies to pick up for points. Skill Uses 3D Beam and pops obstacles and Jellies into Popcorn Jellies. Earns points for popping Jellies and even more points for collecting them. Level Up will trigger 3D Beam more often. Magic Candy Pop Jellies with 3D Beam to make Rainbow Popcorn Jellies appear. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Rainbow Popcorn Jellies. Description This Cookie tastes best when she's having a good hair day. The secret to her fabulous hairdo? She carries fresh popcorn kernels with her wherever she goes! So when her puffy pigtails get stale... POP! POP! She loves eating popcorn whenever she watches a movie. Sometimes it seems like watching a movie is just an excuse to eat some popcorn. This cinema freak Cookie uses her star-shaped, syrup-coated glasses to turn obstacles into popcorn with its 3D beam. And she picks some up and devours them on the way! (Funny Clown) "Hey, I have popcorn down here!" says this creepy-looking clown. But the scariest thing ever is that she is never going to share it with you. (Cinephile) ''You've got to dress authentically for the movie classics retrospective marathon! Sophisticated vintage outfit - ready! Excessively fluffy hairdo, fixed with super strong cheese mousse - check. Popcorn? You bet!'' Strategy Having been given a Magic Candy, Popcorn Cookie is a much higher scorer and should definitely be included in Breakout 1. If better Cookies aren't available in Breakout 2, she is also a fairly decent option there, though Kumiho Cookie ends up beating her out for points in her best area. In Trophy Race, the idea would be to use her before better Cookies are obtained, however, her unlock requirement can make that reasonably hard. To that effect, using her in Trophy Race may not be advisable unless she is obtained before DJ Cookie. Statistics Cookie Messages New *Wanna run like in the movies? Ready, action!! Loading Messages *Today, I'm the star! *Like your popcorn salty and sweet? *Ooh, I can't wait for this movie! *Ready, action!! *Ready to be the star of the day? *Nothing better than fresh popped popcorn! *Is there a better combination than a good movie and popcorn? *Ready to enter the movie! 1vs1 Race *Spoiler alert! I win! *Just like in the movies! *Ooh! This is interesting! Let me get my popcorn! *We all know how this is going to end, by me winning! *Ready, action!! *Today, I'm the star! Tired * Ugh, got stale... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * Like * Talk * Gift * Cinephile General * Tired * Relationship Chart * GingerBrave: GingerBrave has a main protagonist vibe! * Hero Cookie: Made a REAL superhero suit? This Cookie's a legend! * Red Pepper Cookie: Hmpf! He thinks he's watched more martial arts movies than ME?! Notes 3D Beam will only convert the following jellies into popcorn: Regular jelly, Yellow Bear Jelly, Pink Bear Jelly, Frozen Bear Jelly, and Giant Bear Jelly. Obstacles will also be converted into popcorn. Updates * October 24, 2016 ** Rarity changed from Common to Epic. * February 1, 2017 ** Combi bonus has been changed from "+200 points for each Popcorn Jelly" to "Energy drains 12% slower." * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal has been changed from Reaching Level 18 to Bless 5 Magic Candies. * November 18th, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Energy overall increased. ** Combi Bonus changed from "Energy drains 12% slower" to "Energy drains 21% slower." Trivia * Popcorn Cookie had two sprites in this game - the one where she wears her regular popcorn-themed blouse, and a shirt and black pants in the Friends Ranking screen with more jagged popcorn hair. This was likely an oversight as it also happened to Peach Cookie in LINE Cookie Run before it was fixed (although it was a pose change and not an outfit case in Popcorn Cookie's case). * The shirt and black pants sprite was likely a beta version before they settled down on the finalized and current sprite of her and they forgot to update the sprite in the Friends Ranking screen. * Popcorn Cookie's Funny Clown description, specifically "Hey, I have popcorn down here!" may be in reference to Stephen King's 1990's miniseries, IT. *Popcorn Cookie’s 2018 New Years wish is “I want all movies next year to be AWESOME!”